Manusia Biasa
by Enji86
Summary: Side story dari anime Detective Conan: The Osaka "3K's" Case dan Find the Buttock's Mark Case. Semoga nggak terlalu gaje dan OOC. Baca dan komen, OK!


**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Author hanya meminjam karakternya dan sedikit ceritanya.

* * *

**Manusia Biasa**

By Enji86

Malam itu Conan duduk di sofa di rumah profesor Agasa dengan novel detektif di tangannya. Dia ada di sana karena profesor Agasa memintanya menemani Ai yang sendirian di rumah karena ada konferensi yang harus dihadirinya. Saat Ai keluar dari kamar mandi, Conan cepat-cepat membuka novel detektif yang ada di tangannya dan menatap huruf-huruf yang ada di dalamnya.

Ai menghampiri sofa yang ada di hadapan sofa yang diduduki Conan kemudian duduk di atasnya dan mengelap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Ai melihat ke arah Conan yang kelihatannya sedang membaca novel detektifnya dengan muka serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ai.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, aku sedang membaca novel detektif" ucap Conan.

"Benarkah? Yang aku lihat, kau sedang mencoba melubangi novel detektifmu itu dengan tatapan matamu" ucap Ai sinis.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu" ucap Conan sambil menghela nafas.

Ai turun dari sofa yang didudukinya kemudian menggantungkan handuknya di lengan sofa tersebut. Setelah itu dia menghampiri sofa yang diduduki Conan dan duduk di sebelah Conan.

"Kudo-kun, ada apa denganmu? Sejak kau pulang dari Osaka, kau jadi sering melamun. Apa terjadi sesuatu ketika kau di sana?" tanya Ai.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku baik-baik saja" gumam Conan sambil terus menatap novel detektifnya.

Ai menghela nafas. Kemudian dia merebut novel detektif dari tangan Conan dan melemparnya ke balik sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

Conan melihat novelnya terbang ke balik sofa kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ai dengan marah.

"Apa yang kau ..." belum selesai Conan bicara, Ai menarik kepala Conan ke pangkuannya.

Conan mencoba bangkit tapi Ai menahannya dengan cara melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Conan.

"Aku rasa kau butuh terapi psikologis" ucap Ai.

"Apa? Aku tidak butuh..." seru Conan masih mencoba bangkit.

"Oh ya, kau butuh, sekarang berhenti meronta dan berbaringlah dengan tenang" ucap Ai dengan tatapan mata mautnya.

Conan langsung merinding dan menghentikan usahanya untuk bangkit. Conan berbaring di sofa dengan kepalanya berada di pangkuan Ai.

"Apa-apaan sih?" gerutu Conan.

Ai melepas kacamata Conan dan melemparkannya ke sofa yang ada di depannya tanpa memperdulikan seruan protes dari Conan.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di Osaka" ucap Ai sambil menatap mata Conan.

Awalnya Conan ingin bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya selama di Osaka tapi seperti terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata Ai, akhirnya dia menceritakan semuanya. Dia menceritakan kasus yang ditanganinya di Osaka, kasus 3 K's yang melibatkan Ray Curtis, pemain sepakbola yang sangat diidolakannya.

"Aku tahu aku melakukan hal yang benar dengan membuat Ray mengakui kejahatannya karena aku adalah seorang detektif, tapi hatiku tetap saja terasa sakit. Aku merasa sangat buruk karena hatiku sakit gara-gara mengungkapkan kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Ray" ucap Conan.

"Bukankah itu hal bagus jika hatimu merasa sakit saat kau mengungkapkan kejahatan yang dilakukan Ray?" tanya Ai.

"Hal bagus? Apa maksudmu?" Conan balik bertanya.

"Itu membuktikan bahwa kau bukan mesin pengungkap kejahatan atau mesin pembela kebenaran dan keadilan. Kau adalah manusia biasa. Kau bisa merasakan sakit. Oleh karena itu, kau tidak boleh merasa buruk karena itu adalah hal yang normal" ucap Ai.

"Tapi aku seorang detektif, aku tidak boleh merasa sedih dan sakit hati gara-gara mengungkapkan kejahatan seorang kriminal" ucap Conan.

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi bukankah sebelum jadi detektif, kau adalah manusia biasa? Bahkan setelah jadi detektif, kau tetap manusia biasa. Karena itu kau tetap boleh merasa sedih dan sakit hati. Itu bukan hal yang salah" ucap Ai.

Conan memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku merasa sedih dan sakit hati?" tanya Conan.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Ai.

"Jadi aku tidak perlu merasa buruk dan merasa bersalah karena aku sedih dan sakit hati?" tanya Conan.

"Tidak perlu" jawab Ai.

"Manusia biasa, huh?" ucap Conan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, tantei-san?" tanya Ai beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sepertinya belum" jawab Conan sambil membuka matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus menggunakan cara itu" ucap Ai.

"Cara itu?" ucap Conan bingung.

Ai mengangkat wajahnya sejenak kemudian menundukkannya kembali ke arah Conan dengan ekspresi mengerikan yang membuat Conan merinding.

"Kau pilih neraka atau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Ai dengan dingin.

"Hei! Hei! Aku hanya bercanda kok. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik" ucap Conan ngeri.

Ekspresi wajah Ai kembali seperti semula.

"Bagus" ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Haibara, terima kasih" ucap Conan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak keberatan jika kau membelikanku dompet Fusae keluaran terbaru sebagai ongkos terapi psikologismu" ucap Ai.

"Capek deh" gerutu Conan.

Ai mengangkat kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ke sandaran sofa.

"Kudo-kun, aku harap kau tidak akan sedih seperti ini ketika saatnya tiba karena aku tidak akan marah padamu" ucap Ai.

"Apa maksudmu? Saat apa?" tanya Conan kebingungan.

"Saat kau... menyerahkanku pada polisi setelah aku berhasil mengembalikanmu seperti semula dan setelah kau berhasil menghancurkan organisasi" jawab Ai.

"Kenapa...?" tanya Conan. Pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong.

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Aku adalah pembuat racun yang sudah membunuh banyak orang, bahkan kau juga hampir terbunuh karena racun itu. Aku adalah kriminal yang harus membayar semua kejahatan yang telah kulakukan dan kau adalah detektif yang berkewajiban menyerahkan kriminal sepertiku kepada polisi" jawab Ai.

Conan hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Membayangkan dirinya menyerahkan Ai ke polisi membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Ai yang kembali menatap Conan, membuyarkan lamunan Conan.

"Aku..." Conan tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja yang baru kukatakan karena kemungkinan besar kita sudah mati terbunuh sebelum saat itu tiba. Jadi jangan memikirkannya lagi, oke?" ucap Ai sambil menyeringai.

"Oi, oi" ucap Conan sambil meringis. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya sehingga dia kembali melamun. Dulu dia berkata dengan tegas bahwa walaupun profesor Agasa melakukan kejahatan, dia akan tetap menyerahkannya pada polisi tapi sekarang dia bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya menyerahkan Ai pada polisi.

Melihat Conan yang kembali melamun, Ai menjentikkan jarinya di depan muka Conan untuk membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apa?" tanya Conan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menghiburmu supaya kau tidak melamun lagi?" Ai balik bertanya.

"Menghiburku?" tanya Conan penasaran.

"Iya. Aku akan menceritakan prinsip kerja dan komponen penyusun APTX4869. Pasti kau akan merasa terhibur" ucap Ai ceria.

"Kau bilang itu menghibur" ucap Conan bergidik.

"Dengarkan dengan baik. Prinsip kerja APTX4869 adalah memanfaatkan mekanisme alamiah sel yang disebut apoptosis yaitu... bla bla bla" ucap Ai.

Conan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diceritakan oleh Ai sehingga dia merasa mengantuk dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah tertidur di pangkuan Ai.

XXX

Conan berdiri sendirian di tepi danau buatan di taman. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Sebelum berada di sini, dia pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Jodie dirawat karena terluka saat peristiwa di pelabuhan dengan Vermouth. Saat ini dia merasa lega dan senang. Dia bersyukur karena Ai tidak menerima tawaran FBI untuk melindunginya. Dia bersyukur Ai tidak pergi meninggalkannya dan tetap ada di dekatnya sehingga dia bisa selalu melindunginya.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Ai tentang manusia biasa. Dia teringat betapa mengerikannya membayangkan dirinya menyerahkan Ai pada polisi. Mengingat bagaimana bingungnya dia pada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya menyerahkan Ai pada polisi.

Sekarang dia sudah menemukan jawabannya walaupun bukan otak jeniusnya yang menjawab kebingungannya itu melainkan hati kecilnya. Melindungi Ai Haibara lebih penting daripada apapun, termasuk kewajibannya sebagai seorang detektif yang harus mengungkapkan kebenaran setiap kasus kriminal yang dihadapinya.

"Hei Haibara, aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada polisi dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menangkapmu, baik itu organisasi hitam, polisi atau FBI. Kau tahu kenapa?" Conan berhenti sejenak seperti menunggu jawaban sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Karena di depanmu, aku hanyalah manusia biasa" ucap Conan pada rumput yang bergoyang.

* * *

Catatan Penulis:

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di sinetron Putri yang Ditukar yaitu saat Tirta menghibur Amira yang lagi sedih karena canon couple-nya yaitu Riski marah padanya. Ternyata tidak semua sinetron itu sampah seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang.


End file.
